I Have to Live
by BlackChaos105
Summary: A songfic tribute to Organization Chaotica and The Shadows are My Best Friends! Nex sits in his room, telling the tale of those who died in his other's life to himself. Little does he know, Maragex and Rennex are listening in.


_**I have to Live**_

_**By BlackChaos105**_

A/N: Hello readers! BlackChaos here! Here's the next songfic, posted in honor of Organization Chaotica and The Shadows are My Best Friend. Look them up and read them for anybody who hasn't read them yet! Enjoy! BlackChaos, out.

**Disclaimer: Get Out Alive is the property of Canadian alternative rock band Three Days Grace, anybody who has a problem with that, DEAL WITH IT! (Imaginary Chibi Monkey appears and screams out: "Canadians rock! Pun intended! Those who don't understand this pun, YOU'RE RETARDED!")**

**

* * *

**

Nex sat and stared out the window to the heart-shaped moon that was Kingdom Hearts. Tapping his fingers, he groaned slightly.

Maragex approached the door to Nex's room, when suddenly Nex began to speak.

"It all began with that old man..."

_**No time for good-byes...**_

Nex just flashed through his mind, and watched the memory of an old sickly man dying in his arms. Suddenly, the old man coughed out words.

"Remember my teachings...And live strong...Connor..." Dying away, the other, Connor, trembling as he did.

_**He said, as he faded away...**_

"I, I will, teacher."

_**Don't put your life, in, someone's hands they're bound to, steal it away...**_

Maragex just sat and listened as Nex retold the story of the man's death to himself, and slowly, a woman approached him.

"Number XIV...?"

"Sshh! It's Nex. Listen..." Maragex hushed the young nobody, who he had to hold back from barging into his room.

"Nex!"

"Rennex, just stop and listen to what he's saying first! He may need to be alone!" Maragex hushed in a whispered tone to the young nobody, severely concerned for her lover's safety.

Nex began to speak again.

"I was so foolish, I made so many errors."

_**Don't hide from your mistakes, cause they'll find you, burn you...**_

_**Then he said...**_

_**If you wanna get out alive...**_

_**Oh, run for your life!**_

_**If you wanna get out alive...**_

_**Oh, run for your life!**_

Nex began to tremble as his voice started to crack.

"Then Mother..."

Rennex stood puzzled.

"Mother? Oh..."

_**This is my last time...**_

Nex watched again as he sat in a tent, writing something, a book it looked like, and a messenger entered.

"Sir! A letter for you!"

Connor looked over with a smile.

"Give it here."

The messenger handed it over, and on it, a red seal was stamped, causing Connor's eye's to widen.

"Sir?"

"Leave me."

"But, sir..."

"I said leave!" He roared.

The messenger sheepishly obeyed and left.

_**She said, as she faded away...**_

Connor ferally tore the letter open, and, hands trembling, he read the note.

"_My dearest Connor, in my will I have left you all of my riches, but in my heart, I have left you my love._

_I am with you no longer physically, but I am always with you. Heed my words, young one:_

_Be strong, fight justly, and if danger is too great, then run, but always get back up and dust yourself off, and get back in the fight._

_Your mother wrote these last words moments before her heart failed."_

The bottom of the note read out.

_**It's hard to imagine...**_

Rennex was silently crying, as Maragex kept a calm front. Nex had never said a word of his past, but he always kept the burden of it.

"This is what he had..."

Nex just continued.

Connor cried, weeped, and roared in anger, storming out of his tent, and running off somewhere to grieve alone.

_**That one day you'll end up like me, and she said...**_

_**If you wanna get out alive...**_

_**Oh, run for your life!**_

_**If you wanna get out alive...**_

_**Oh, run for your life!**_

_**If you wanna get out alive...**_

_**If you wanna get out alive...**_

_**Oh, run for your life!**_

_**If you wanna get out alive...**_

_**If you wanna get out alive...**_

_**Oh, run for your life!**_

Nex just looked up at the ceiling.

"Then Nina, my biggest lost..."

Connor dropped to the ground, slumped over, blood running from his body.

_**If I stay, it won't be long...**_

A voice piped up.

"Connor!" A young female charged in and began to heal Connor.

Connor looked stunned, and began to try and reason with her.

_**Till I'm burning on the inside...**_

"N-Nina! Get out of here, save yourself!"

She just looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you nuts?! There's no way I'm leaving you here!"

"Don't worry about me! Just go!"

"Absolutely not! I'm not leaving you here!"

Connor just stared at her, and smiled.

_**If I stay, I can only hope...**_

Slowly, he began to rise up, leaning on Nina for support.

"Easy, honey!"

Connor just smiled as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

_**That I make it to the other side!**_

Suddenly, Nina gasped, and began to bleed, shielding Connor from the blow he would have taken.

"Nina!"

"C-Connor..."

_**If you wanna get out alive...**_

_**Oh, run for your life!**_

_**If you wanna get out alive...**_

_**Oh, hold on for:**_

Nina fell to the ground, and Connor cradled her body, fending off any heartless that dared to attack.

"Nina..."

"C-Connor..."

"I'm so sorry..."

"Heh, don't be, I would have gladly gone this way. Listen to me, Connor:

You must run. You must flee. Live to fight another day, my beloved..." Nina whispered out as her arm dropped, and the color faded from her face, eyes glazing into a crystal gleam in the sunlight.

"Nina!"

_**If you wanna get out alive...**_

_**If you wanna get out alive...**_

_**Oh, run for your life!**_

_**If you wanna get out alive...**_

_**If you wanna get out alive...**_

_**Hold on for:**_

Connor began to weep, and slowly rose up, letting his lover's body slide gently to the ground.

He stared deviously at a heartless.

"I will make you pay." He growled.

He lunged at the creature, and tore it to shreds, darkness falling with his tears.

_**If I stay, it won't be long...**_

And after many more heartless fell, Connor ran.

_**Till I'm burning on the inside!**_

But off somewhere in the distance, Connor had made a pyre in Nina's honor, even though he lacked her body to place on the flames.

_**If I go, I can only hope...**_

And Nex sat in silence, Rennex unable to contain herself any longer, and Maragex didn't even try to stop her, she had a right to go to him.

"Nex!" Rennex yelled as she ran through the door.

He just looked over in slight surprise, and returned to his empty expression.

"Rennex..."

_**That I'll make it to the other side!**_

Maragex slowly entered as Nex cradled his lover in his arms.

"We heard everything."

Nex just frowned at his friend.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop."

"I couldn't help it. You'd already begun, and you've never voluntarily told us anything."

_**If I stay, it won't be long...**_

Nex just sighed, and looked down at Rennex.

"Nex, I had no idea..."

He hushed her with a finger.

"It is quite alright, my dear."

Maragex just sighed, and kept calm as inside he was ready to burst from the tales he had just heard.

_**Till I'm burning on the inside!**_

Rennex just hugged Nex's chest tightly.

"I'm so sorry..."

Nex just smiled sweetly at her.

"Now, now. Nina would smile at the fates Comix and I have changed, the people we've helped."

_**If I go...**_

And Nex bent down his head to hers.

"No more tears, okay?"

Rennex looked up and smiled.

_**If I go!**_

"Okay..."

Nex continued to smile.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

And Rennex pulled Nex's head closer...

_**Burning on the inside!**_

And kissed him.

_**Burning on the inside!**_

Maragex just sighed again.

"Well, I'll leave you two to, discuss, this in greater detail." And he turned to leave, making sure he shut the door behind him.

_**Burning on the inside!**_

* * *

A/N: Well? How'd I do? Nex, Rennex, and Maragex are all characters from Organization Chaotica! Check it out, will ya? I know there wasn't a romance tag on this, but Nex and Rennex are a pairing, so I had to put that in here. Nex will also be a main character in The Shadows are My Best Friend by my advisor, Imaginary Chibi Monkey! Check that out too, I'm his spell check, it's a painful job...I digress. Review, and read on! BlackChaos, out. 


End file.
